


Our Capacity for Love

by Jairephix



Series: A More Careful Pen [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Multi, OT3, With A Twist, and a happy ending!, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jairephix/pseuds/Jairephix
Summary: "Our capacity for love increases with each person we cross paths with throughout our lives, and which each moment we spend with those people."Avi has a chance encounter.





	1. A Chance Encounter

The bubble around the peaceful town of Refuge shimmered, then popped finally, as he stood beside the three Reclaimers who managed to get 5 of the Grand Relics in such a short time. Magnus, Merle, and Taako were pretty much legends now at the good ol' B-oh-B, and he was one of the few people there they weren't a consistent pile of dicks to. Though, over the past year, they had been getting better, less aggressive. But it seemed like even now, the trio had a haunted look in their eyes, like they had gone through some serious shit in the near hour they were gone. More like they had lived several harrowingly intense days in short order, or saw some dark part of their past or something wild like that. He couldn't even comprehend living through that himself, really.

But Avi couldn't take a moment to ask them, as the citizens of Refuge poured out as the bubble finally burst, and all four were enveloped, getting tugged along towards the town center. He glanced up to see a sign declaring a building The Davy Lamp before he was pulled inside. The crowd wanted to thank Magnus, Taako, and Merle, but oddest of all, they wanted to know about him. Had he helped them take down the bubble, who was he, how did he know their heroes. It was surprising, that any of these people had an interest in him. Maybe it was that hob-nobbing around with the heroes of the town.

A mug of ale was shoved into his hands and he was guided to a seat with eager eyes and ears turned to him, waiting expectantly for all their questions to unfold into a story, like he was a bard. Nah, the bard was back up on the Moon, waiting for him to get back, and make sure he was safe and sound. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't tell a good story, right? 

Before he could figure out what to say and where to start, Avi felt his heart stop a moment. She was beautiful.

"Now shoo, y'all. Don't crowd our guests without givin' 'em a chance to eat what I cooked up. Hey there." She turned to Avi, smiling softly. "My name's Ren, and this here is my bar. Have some dinner, you look hungry. I..." Ren twisted her hands, her eartips wiggling with her emotions. Shit. Fuck. "Hope you like it, bein' a friend of Taako's and all. I'm pretty sure he cooks for y'all all the time, so it probably pales in comparison. Just grab a plate and dig in!"

 _Taako cooks?_ The thought was gone almost immediately as the beautiful dark elf gently placed a plate down in front of him, and the smell was mouth-wateringly amazing. He had gotten used to the decent but not great cafeteria food on the Moon Base. He hadn't had the time to come ground-side to travel a lot in the last couple of years, but...this...this was...

 _Holy shit. Beautiful **and** can cook some mind-blowingly good food._ He looked up to see her beam at Taako, wondering if the elf adventurer cooked so well that she was concerned that her cooking was less amazing than his. Avi watched as the tips of her ears flicked upwards in anticipation to the wizard's response.

_Well, fuck._

\-----

"JOHANN."

The bard slowly lowered his quill, sighing softly. He was about to finally settle in to compose something, anything that he might enjoy later. He hadn't had time to worry about Avi, being asked to handle several things that frankly shouldn't have been his responsibility anyway. Finally, he could sit down and pull some inspiration into this, maybe write a song he could ask Madam Director if he could play planet-side. There was a part that wanted him to work off the notes the Voidfish was singing to him and sometimes Magnus but...

Avi was back, and frankly, that was more important than anything else.

"Yes?" He turned, morose voice hiding just the faintest smile. There stood Avi, just a bit tipsy like when he had been handed a mug of ale a few too many times and he was always too polite to refuse it, heavily leaning against the door jam. His silky hair had escaped the carefully pulled back tiny ponytail, his eyes wide. Uh oh. Avi had that look only a couple of times that Johann could remember, but he knew it well. "Who is it this time? Is it Magnus again? Did you watch him lift something big again?"

"Ye--no." There was a slight pout, matching the faint flush from alcohol. It was utterly endearing. "Not this time and I told you, Magnus isn't looking for another relationship. No, I met this absolute beauty." Johann may have been a musician, Avi could have been a painter if he had any skill with a brush. He was so detailed sometimes in his ramblings of the next person he had a crush on...when he was sober. Give him any bit of alcohol, and he lost the more intricate parts of his words. "She had this gorgeous silver hair in a short little bob that looked like moonlight, and these pretty ruby red eyes, and you know how I am for pointed ears."

The guard flopped dramatically over Johann's bed, and the bard sighed again. He was lucky his boyfriend was cute, but the description confused him. "Wait, didn't Madam Director send you down to a desert town? How'd you run into a drow on the surface?"

"She wasn't a drow!" The force with which Avi spoke forced him upright again. Something burned in his eyes, that fierce stubbornness that helped spark the initial crush Johann had on him. "She's a dark elf. No Lloth worship there." The odd word was still accented heavily, but Johann smiled softly. Avi was pretty good at languages, after all, just had that adorable little human accent. Most would have put the second L after the first vowel. "She's a worshipper of El...El-stree-tree."

"Eilistraee." The word slipped from his tongue automatically. "You must have had a decent drink if you're slurring that, but...not a name you hear often. I'm surprised you didn't hear more about her from..." No, not a good idea to bring up late members of the Bureau. That was a part of his job Johann would have rathered not be done, but a job was a job. "Yeah, I know her. Goddess of surface dr....surface dark elves." To be fair to Avi, and to this girl, that was right. While some would still call themselves drow, others felt more comfortable breaking away from the stigma of that name for their race and chose to align more with the elves on the surface rather than those in the Underdark. Still, hard to break habit. As a half-elf, and the general culture of the Underdark being heavily against that sort of deal, he was a bit biased at times. A lot. He was doing better, though. "Moonlight and stuff."

"Yeah, well, goddesses aside. She's pretty, Johann." Avi flopped backward again, somehow more dramatically than before.

"So, did you tell her that?"

"Noooooooo." There was a groan from Avi as he raised his hands to grind the heel of his palm against his eyes.

"Why not?"

"JOHANN. YOU CAN'T JUST TELL A GIRL YOU LIKE HER." The half-eye raised an eyebrow, waiting for the rest. Avi didn't need any prompting for it. "It...makes you look like an idiot..."

"How's it different from you asking me out? If I remember right, you were all suave and charm." The composition had to wait. This was a crisis of the Avi, and sometimes...sometimes Johann wondered if humans just liked to say elves were melodramatic as a method of redirection when it was clear who was the more over-the-top species.

Avi peeked out from under his hands. "I...That's because...uh."

"Yes?"

"....I already knew you liked me."

That made Johann pause. "You did?" He thought he had managed to clamp down on that hard enough. That was why Avi asking him out on a date was met with a little too enthusiastic yes.

Avi sat up with a laugh, reaching out for his boyfriend. "Yeah. You're not exactly a social butterfly, but you kept coming to sit with me at meals or any time there was a big Bureau-wide meeting, despite knowing I'm a bit of a party guy. Granted, it took me a bit, but I figured it out eventually."

The surprise and any frustration melted away as Avi's hands found his, and he was pulled down to be cuddled. "So," the bard offered. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Suffer and pine away?"

"Avi..." His voice turned stern, just for a moment. The intention worked, and the engineer sighed just as dramatically as the last time.

"I'll...figure out how to ask her...about. Well. Uh. Even, anything, really."

"...Did...you get so flustered you forgot to ask her about other things?"

"I was drunk and being asked to tell stories! I had to focus! It was hard! Her ears did that little thing, with the...you know!" Johann sighed, the faint tips of his own ears dipping down. "Yeah! That!"

"You're a disaster."

" _Your_ disaster." It was Avi's little way of flirting. Johann sighed again, kissing his cheek gently.

" _My_ disaster."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Circumstances, awkward conversations, perfect timing.

Ren was wiping down the bar in the Davy Lamp, humming softly to herself when she heard the door swing open and shut. Unable to help herself, she smiled at the new customer, the handsome man who had been there the day the bubble had gone down. He was friends with Taako and the others, and he was such a nice, polite young man!

June gave her a funny look as Ren shooed her off. There were chores to be done, customers or no, and she wanted to know more about this mystery anyway. Others got to solve things, it was time she had a small, humble adventure of her own, even if it was just in her bar.

"Hey there darlin'. What can I get you?" she asked of him as he sat down at the bar. He stared at her with wide, almost panicked eyes, and she wondered for a moment if maybe he was actually afraid of dark elves, like some surface folk were. Then he seemed to shake himself, and the fog cleared from his eyes.

"Could I get a beer please?" He seemed suddenly entranced by the bartop. Ren frowned. She didn't think she was scary. After all, folks had been coming to the Davy Lamp more frequently since she'd taken over, and more so once she had hung the certificate Taako had given her behind the bar, in a nice gold frame, for all to see. And, folks were travellin' to Refuge again for the first time in ages, once they'd sent people out with more diamonds than they could shake a stick at.

Hours passed, and June kept shooting Ren some looks no 15-year-old girl should be giving an elf of her age. Each time, she bustled the young girl off with another job and returned back to the awkward, tipsy but shy human man at the bar top. Eventually, as dusk started to settle, she set down a slice of pie. Homemade, of course, and apple. She was pleased with the latticework top she had put on it, perfectly sectioned off. Next to the warm slice was nice cold vanilla ice cream, homemade again, and a favorite treat of the townsfolk. She didn't bring it out for out-of-towners unless she was trying to butter 'em up, and this boy was a case she wanted to crack.

"I. Uh." He stammered, pushing loose strands of hair from his face. "I didn't order...?"

"It's on the house, as thanks. You know you boys don't ever gotta pay, what with all the help you gave us." She leaned onto the bar, resting her forearms against the polished wood."Now, I ain't got long a'fore the dinner rush starts and I need to be ready for the town, but I got a question for you. Why don't you tell me why someone like you is spendin' so much time in a little bar in the middle o' nowhere?"

"Just needed a drink." The answer was rushed, too fast, too soon after she had asked. She was an old hand at figuring out when someone wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Uh-huh." Ren didn't push it. He didn't want to answer, she wasn't gonna push it. Too pushy lost customers, and if she had a handsome man to glance at once in a while as she worked, she weren't complaining none. Though, she did feel a bit bad. "Darlin', what's your name again? I know you're friends with Taako and the lot, but I'll be honest, I got so caught up in bein' a good host, I forgot to ask in the first place."

The man sputtered, color flooding his cheeks in an instant. It was cute. "I'm. Uh. I'm Avi."

"Avi." She said his name again, a little slowly, then again faster. "Right, I won't forget it now." She smiled, pushing up from the bar as she heard the doors move again. "Time to start handlin' dinner, sorry I gotta cut our social short."

Ren flashed him a smile, meaning to tell him she'd be free to talk in a bit, but sometime between taking, making, and serving out dinner orders, he had slipped out the door. Her heart sank a little, but his plate had been cleaned near to shining again, only a few crumbs belying that there was even ever food on it.

Well. At least he had liked it.

\----

Avi pressed his back against the wall of the building. The shadows at this hour were deep enough that no one would really be looking his way. Deep breath in, shallow breath out. Regulate that breathing, Avi.

He was a brilliant engineer, a good guard (who maybe was a bit too friendly with the rest of the Base), a decent buddy to have in combat...

And a goddamn hopeless sap.

The plan had been simple, he had worked it out with Johann. Go down, have a few drinks, make some idle conversation, flirt a little. It had been easy with Johann...because he knew how he felt. It was easy with Magnus because they were friends first, and Avi confessed about having a thing for muscles while they were drunkenly flirting one night. Magnus was such a champ about it, saying he was flattered but wasn't up for a relationship. There was more in his eyes when he said it, something that had been haunting him, and it had returned once they had popped that bubble around this sleepy mining town.

Go in, drink, flirt. Easy.

She had smiled at him, brought him a dessert that was too good for any reasonable human to not want to cry at how freaking good it tasted, had been curious about him.

Damn, his heart about stopped when she had asked why he had come to her bar. Why would he come all this way to get a few drinks?

He was such a fucking idiot. She had to deal with the dinner rush, he could have stuck around...and instead, he panicked at the thought of flirting with a girl who threw him off balance in front of a town full of not-quite-strangers. What would have been the worst that had happened? Some laughter, some cheers to keep his chin up, a polite declination? Nothing that hadn't happened before, and he had flirted with danger and pretty people in worse places.

So why the hell was this so hard now?

He sighed, a deep, frustrated thing that was tinged with just enough morosity that Johann would have teased him, asked if he had been taking after the bard.

_Alright. Day one, failure. Give it a few days, return, try again._

Easy.

...Right?

\----

Okay, not so easy.

He had managed a few more visits, where his confidence flickered every time she laughed and batted her lashes at him. Unfortunately, that was all he had time for, for several weeks.

The Director decided that everyone needed to do mandatory combat simulation as often, and as hard, as possible. Whatever she was gearing the Reclaimers up for must have been something she was honestly worried about. She wandered the base, looking ashen and panicked, and deep dark circles bruised under her eyes. Johann had told him, as they cuddled at night, about Madam Director's increasing sleeplessness, her lack of appetite, her constant visits to the Voidfish tank.

"I don't really have time to compose for more than an hour a day," he complained, snuggling closer. "She's got me starting and scrapping so many songs right now, or having me go run errands for her. It's dumb but hey, she's the boss."

Between the rare times getting to see Johann, and training, Avi couldn't visit the world floating on serenely beneath them.

And then...suddenly, one day, he was miraculously free. He smiled, taking the chance to visit.

The glass orb touched down outside of town well after sunset. He paused, worried. What if she was too busy, what if it was too late and she had gone home? Wait, she lived over the bar, didn't she? Her and that little girl, June, right?

Shit. What if the bar was locked up for the night, and he was just straight up too late? It would have been a sign to just give up. In a town where the local temple was to a Goddess of Fate? Yeah, that'd be a sign.

Still, it didn't stop him from running, hoping to see the light at the Davy Lamp still on. It was. Perfect. Wheezing with the force and length of his run, Avi stepped inside, trying to play it off like he wasn't breathing funny. He ran a hand over his hair, straightening as he crossed the threshold.

Ren looked up from behind the bar, where she was counting out the till. "Oh!"

"Sorry, are you closing?" _Nope, shit, still sound out of breath. Well. It was a good attempt._

"I was about to close up for the night. Want a drink?"

"You've got stuff to worry about, don't mind me. I can come back another time." _But when? What with all the drills, and--_

Ren spoke up, her voice breaking his thoughts cleaner than a chisel in marble. "I don't mind none, so long as you don't mind me servin' you while cleanin' up. You know you're always welcome here, right?"

He flushed, hard and fast. His feet, on autopilot, brought him to what he thought of as his seat, settling him down right in front of the till, watching her deft fingers count gems and coins in quick succession. "I do now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny chapter update! More in author's notes at the end.

She smiled, closing the drawer as her mental tally matched up to what it should be. "So, what can I get you?"

 _That smile forever._ "Whatever you've got still ready to serve."

Her laugh rang out again, echoing softly between the flickers of candlelight. "Avi, I can get you anything, you can make a decision." She tilted her head, and the mechanic wondered if it was just the lighting making her hair look like it was glowing. "How about...you pick yourself out a drink, handsome, and I'll whip up a proper dessert for you. Or...dinner, if you haven't eaten?"

 _She called me handsome. She. Called me handsome. She called me handsome._ Avi's thoughts got stuck in that loop as she chuckled softly, dipping into the kitchen as he tried to regain his composure. Fuck. He had just wanted to come here and tell her how he felt. And now...now he was a nervous wreck, freaking out over a compliment. _I am a bisasterpiece. Just. An utter bisexual disaster. I should be framed as a piece of art, and as a warning._

"Now if I remember right," the soft voice breaking through his thoughts said, as she placed a plate down in front of him, "You near 'bouts woulda eaten the plate too, if it weren't stone." Paired with the picturesque apple pie and vanilla bean ice cream was a flagon of his preferred ale. "Spare a copper for your thoughts?" Avi stared at her, swallowing hard, and enough time passed that Ren stood, her cheeks darkening as she looked away. "Sorry, that was pro'ly real nosy of me. I...I just...you up and disappeared, and I thought I did somethin' wrong, and..."

"No! No, no, it's not like that at all. It's..." When had he reached out towards her? He dropped his arm quickly to the bartop, focusing on the way the cinnamon freckled through the buttery crust, detailed in careful swirls today. "I can't talk easily about what I do...but I've been busy. I haven't been able to make it back in a while because just..."

"Ah, work woes. I hear plenty o' them all day."

"Er. Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't--"

"Oh! Oh, no, Avi, it ain't like that!" It wasn't fair the way her voice did things to his heart. "I mean, I've heard a lot about...no. that ain't right. I mean...I'm a sympathetic ear, if you need one. But, you did say you can't talk 'bout it none too easy so I'm guessin' that...it ain't gonna be that easy to talk 'bout." She fidgeted with her apron, slowly pulling the ties loose. He was entranced, watching the muscles in her hands shift, the lines of her movements shadowed in the fading light. The smooth motion of it all. Her hand paused, holding the apron string out. "Avi?"

He looked up into Ren's eyes, caught and embarrassed. "Sorry, I..uh. Movement...I mean...it's...watching people move, it's...um. My boyfriend says I should have been a painter."

"Boyfriend?"

 _Shit fuck shit shit shit_ "Y-yeah. He's a bard, but we're both...we both don't mind each other also dating other people. He...uh. He said it's something more common with elves..."

"I mean, down in the Underdark, my folks used to tell us stories about what went on, there was the _bad_ kind of that...I hear that's more a High Elf thing, but it's gettin' more common with all sorts of cityfolk." She resumed her motions, tugging off her apron. "Honest? I ain't had enough anyones to think 'bout it for myself."

"You could."

Ren blinked, scooping a hank of hair and tucking it neatly behind her ear. "Sorry?"

Avi damn well thought he swallowed his tongue. _Fuck. Alright then. In for a silver, in for a gold..._ "I've talked to Johann about this. I...I shouldn't have said anything, not my place." His interest pulled down to the way the ice cream was starting to melt, coloring itself with the spices in the pie until it was nearly more cinnamon and clove than vanilla. If he didn't look at her, he could keep his cool...

A gentle, cool hand cupped his cheek, and he felt more than saw her move closer. Avi looked up to catch ruby red eyes glittering in candlelight before warm, velvet-soft lips met his for a brief moment to breathe wildfire into his lungs. Ren pulled away, offering a small smile.

"I'm going to go perform my Evensong. I'll be back after."

Even as she left the room, Avi could taste her still on his lips. He didn't need dessert when he already had that.

\---

She had kissed him goodnight, after he had washed the dishes, telling him she'd love to stay up later, but she had to open the bar again in the morning, and needed her beauty sleep. She had his Stone of Farspeech frequency now, and for once? Everything was going so very right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I've lost part of my steam for writing fanfic, and I'm trying to push through that to keep writing. I've been mostly working on snippets of original stuff. Once we get through the first weekend in October, and I'm no longer trying to recover from retail, I should be able to finish this story up...and work more on other fics!
> 
> Thank you guys! See you soon.


	4. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avi needs some common sense and Johann has a conversation.

He was gone. Johann was gone, and his funeral would be tomorrow. The world would only know his sweet, sarcastic bard by the voice that rung out before the battle had started.

Fuck.

It wasn't fair.

Avi held his head in his hands, tears no longer coming forward. He was probably dehydrated. He already had a headache, he felt nauseous...but he felt like he could cry forever. It wasn't fair.

A soft, warm hand ran over the curve of his spine, and for once, he didn't lose his senses. He leaned back into it, needing some form of comfort in some way.

The rest of the world could celebrate. They hadn't lost their inspiration.

"Avi..." Ren placed a glass down in front of him, the icy temperature making the drink sweat beads down the smooth sides, instantly creating a ring of water on the bartop. "Avi, you need to drink something."

He opened his mouth to deny it, his voice nothing more than a sharp rasp, the sound of sandpaper on steel. Fuck. He should. His hand shook as he reached out, focusing on the icy chill that shocked him to the bone before his body adjusted to the temperature difference. He took a long, slow sip, trying to speak again as he lowered it. "He's...he's gone, Ren."

Her heart pulled at the way his voice ached with raw sorrow. There had to be something she could do for him.

"...Avi?"

"Hmm."

"...You know a cleric and a very powerful necromancer."

"Mm."

"...There's...multiple spells that they can both cast to bring someone back to full life."

".......FUCK."

\---

Dying fucking hurt.

Being dead, no so much. Johann had been expecting something more doom-and-gloom than this bright room full of colorful tapestries, than this feeling of warmth and right.

"Let me guess, you were expecting something closer to one of the Seldarine?" The voice was everywhere and nowhere, gentle and kind, but so far removed from mortality, that if he still had a physical body, Johann would have shuddered from the force of it. "Sehanine's, maybe...or Khalreshaar?"

The names of the goddess of Death and The Moon, and the deity of half-elves made him shake his head, wherever that was, and if it registered in some capacity anywhere. "No," he spoke, startled to hear his own morose voice echo. "Naralis."

Surprise flooded the room quickly, and he noticed the woman with long, glowing hair sitting on the dais in front of him. She lifted her knitting to her eyes, staring at some pattern or stitch she hadn't noticed before. "Naralis...? Oh! Naralis Analor! Oh, a minor god! Easing pain...fitting for a half-elf bard." She lowered her work, smiling sweetly at him. "Your death wasn't an easy one, but so very important."

He felt himself more physically now, and Johann sat on the floor. Like a sullen child, he pulled his knees to his chest. "Yeah..."

"My dear...your words didn't just spark this plane of reality. Your words echoed through every reality. You have, and will inspire, so many more people than you will ever meet." Her hands picked up motion, working quickly through the next row of stitches with ease. "You may, in fact, be the true hero of all realities. Your last act was an act of incredible bardic inspiration." She flashed a smile at him, as a small tug in his gut made him flinch. "You ended up here because so many of the Seldarine wanted to claim you were one of theirs...but bards have a funny way of breaking the rules sometimes."

"I..." He had to ignore how his last moment was the first that got him recognized for being the greatest bard of all time. He hated the trope of greatest recognized after death. It was too clean and cliche. "What do you mean, breaking the rules?" The tug pulled again, causing him to lurch this time.

"My dear...they have plenty of time to fight among themselves, but I know the truth of it." Istus blew a kiss to him. "Your fate isn't here, not yet. Go. You're going to be amazing."

The final pull was harsh, and in an instant, he went from bright colors and warmth to ink-colored darkness and icy grasps--

\--

"Did...Listen, I know you're like a hero of all the planar systems and have this new title shit and fanclubs, but...Barry, be fucking honest with me. Did it work?"

"I. Uh. I mean, I'm a bit rusty in the ol' necromancy department, since I was busy being your magical research department for the last decade but...uh."

Johann groaned. It was too early for this shit, he wanted to get back to sleep.

"I swear to fuck, Bluejeans, if he sits up and starts shambling and biting people, your ass is--"

"Avi." His voice felt too dry. Thank every god he wasn't a vocalist. "Shut up before I find a way to throw you off the base with my mind." A warm weight collapsed against his chest, forcing what little air there was in his ribcage out. It wasn't long until he realized his shirt was wet, and Avi must have been sobbing against him. He reached up, joints and muscles both stiff, to run a hand through tangled hair. "Shit, did you forget where your comb was again?"

Avi laughed, shaking him. It hurt to hear how wobbly his boyfriend's voice was. "Johann, you're...?"

"Fucking exhausted, could use a sandwich. Feels like I haven't eaten in weeks."

He opened his eyes, slowly, to see a crowd around him. Barry Bluejeans, the awkward man he was, was tucking away ritual tools a little too fast and anxiously to not fumble things. Avi was still half-collapsed against him, nigh hysteric. A pretty dark elf woman was looking at him curiously. That had to be Ren.

It was good to be back.

He had songs to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking out my odd little OT3 fic. The idea popped into my head one night and wouldn't leave, and I just needed to get it out there. I know the chapters were small and the fic as a whole is under 5k words, but I enjoyed writing every moment of it. I love exploring characters that may not have had a ton of screentime in the show, but have just enough fleshed out for me to pull in my absurd bits of D&D lore that don't get used enough. (This is what I get for being a second gen D&D nerd...)
> 
> This concludes THIS part of the AU series I'm working on! I have 2 more fics set in this AU series to finish. All of them are the same AU as A Careful Application of Voidfish!
> 
> Love you guys!  
> And remember, you're going to be amazing, too.


End file.
